A Mother's Love
by InnocentPen90
Summary: Mikoto decides to take a hand in educating Itachi about the less discussed part of a shinobi's life.


Mikoto sighed, stirring more honey into her lukewarm tea. The days were growing shorter, the days colder, the first leaves were falling and her baby boy Itachi was drawing further away from her. It was of course due to his recent promotion to AnBu Captain and his duties made sure he was home longer than ever before.

However, considering his quiet presence at her table after missions in times previous, Mikoto was not taking his more frequent absences well. Not only was Sasuke more bothersome (how she felt guilty at thinking that!) but she was coming to the realisation she didn't know her son as well as she thought.

What kind of mother doesn't know her child's favourite colour or the hobbies that interest him? She never had the chance to learn. From academy to ninja, all her son's time was taken up with the clan requirement of proving his prodigy status.

And that brought an issue to her mind. Itachi was a total recluse. Out of mission duties he didn't seem to be interested in anyone except his brother or his cousin Shisui. For a twelve going on thirteen year old prodigy, it was abnormal. She could admit that to herself. She grew up with Namikaze Minato after all. She knew what a well-adjusted prodigy looked like.

Even that quirky Hatake was a better socialiser than Itachi. Of course how much of that was Minato's and Kushina's badgering was anyone's guess. Itachi definitely had no experience with girls. She only had to watch the rather painful interaction between her son and Shisui's younger sister Izumi to know that he was more oblivious about girls than any male had the right to be.

Again, all of this out of the near isolation and stranglehold grip the Clan had on her son.

She glanced at the mission scroll that sparked an idea. An idea that led to her current self-examination about her son. Apparently, during a mission he got into a tussle with a kunoichi from Kusa. The girl's shirt had been torn exposing her chest to Mikoto's son.

And he'd frozen in battle. The powerful confident Uchiha had lost all battle instinct and situation awareness at the sight of breasts. At least it proved he was human and not some sort of asexual lizard person. An amused smirk crossed her lips for a second.

He paid for his mistake with a kunai through the arm, a kick in the chest that broke a rib and the sight of his quarry fleeing away. More importantly, it had earned him his first "FAIL" mark in his file. A shame for any shinobi and one that galled considering how it happened.

The reality of the situation was that Itachi was unaware about sexuality besides the admonishments to not look under woman's skirt or down her blouse. If there was one thing to rail at, it was the fact that sex education only started when the female on a genin team grew noticeable breasts. As if breasts were the sole reason men were horny. Mikoto shook her head.

Itachi had no sex education, and so he was unprepared for the feminine wiles and advantages enjoyed by the kunoichi.

Mikoto thought she had a solution. She heard of a custom in the pit of depravity that was the capital. Mothers would relieve their teenage sons of their seed in order for them to primarily "calm down" and gain experience with a woman.

Now Mikoto had no idea to what extent the women went to relieve their sons so she went with the most extreme. She would take Itachi's virginty under the guise of it being training. She would also get to know her son a little bit more.

It is hard to stay aloof when you're in the middle of sex. There's a reason they call it a connection.

She set about planning.

It took a few days but she wanted to make sure everything would go according to plan. She had decided to wait until Itachi was discharged from hospital. It just so happened that it was his birthday. Fugaku never celebrated his son's birthdays and so he was at work and Sasuke was at the academy.

The house was empty and except for Mikoto and her eldest.

She let her son get settled in while she went to her room. Mikoto rummaged about her wardrobe before pulling out a rectangular box. It was her old lingerie set from when she married Fugaku. It had driven him wild during their wedding night and she was confident it would have an effect on her stoic son.

She stripped off her clothes and examined herself in the mirror. She looked fantastic for a woman who had two kids. Her breasts were still perky and while she had put on a slight bit of weight, it was due to the life of a housewife and not an active kunoichi. She eyes her bikini area with a slight frown. While she's not done personal grooming in sometime, Fugaku not having cared, she wanted her son to see everything.

Walking into her bathroom, she borrowed Fugaku's spare razor and shaved herself bare. It was new for her, she'd always kept a well groomed pubic region before. Mikoto didn't think she's been this hairless since she was ten. It was a bit embarrassing. She'd been proud of the first signs of her maturity.

But all for Itachi. Mikoto walked back to her lingerie and but on the bustier, garter belt and crotchless panties that seemed to frame her labia nicely. The bustier was sheer, so her nipples were visible. She'd not felt so sexy in a long while. In a way, her decision to bed her son might have also been borne of not having her husband around to satisfy her needs. Mikoto reminisced about the days when her Fugaku would come home from work and take her from behind while she was chopping or cooking.

Mikoto dipped a couple of fingers into her pussy and started stroking in and out. The woman was now getting rather horny, both had the thoughts of her husband and what she was about to do. She brought one hand up to knead at her breast, sending sparks down her spine.

Mikoto decided it was time.

"Itachi honey! Can you come to my room?" She called for her son. Soon, he would step through those door and when he left he would be a wiser man.

She got on the bed, lying against her pillows and spread her legs. She heard footsteps coming down the hall before stopping. Her son knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Mikoto invited Itachi in. The boy walked in head buried in a scroll. Mikoto rolled her eyes. Her son really took this training thing too far.

"Itachi look at me." She commanded the boy. He started at the tone of his voice his usually sweet mother had used and looked up. Mikoto saw her son's eyes almost widen before his scroll tumbled from suddenly nerveless fingers. She saw his Sharingan activate unconsciously ensuring that he captured every bit of his mother's body. Her son stood there in shock but she could see his eyes darting all over her body. It made her feel happy to have such an effect on a male still, even if it was her own son.

A woman liked being recognized as sexy. She cleared her throat. "Ahem."

That shook Itachi out of his daze. The boy blushed and stammered, "M-mother why are you dressed like that? It's indecent!" Mikoto saw Itachi tear his eyes from her body and station his gaze at the floor.

"Indecent is being taken out by a less talented ninja then yourself. I'm here to rectify your mistakes and teach you a lesson they never taught you in the academy." Mikoto raised an imperious eyebrow, watching her son squirm in discomfort and shame. She let it go on for a few seconds before she added, "Your mistake is understandable, but it must never be repeated."

If anything her son seemed to deflate instead of just accepting the criticism. She changed tacks slightly.

"Look at me Itachi-kun, am I really so hideous to look at?" She asked softly, masterfully adding a bit of hurt. She was not above manipulating his feelings. She was a elite shinobi at one point. Emotional blackmail was one kunai in an arsenal of tricks.

Immediately, Itachi looked her in the eyes with a serious expression. "Of course not Mother! You're very pretty! However, it's wrong for me to see you in such a state of undress."

"Oh is it now? Young man you used to shower with me." Mikoto slid a hand down her legs, rubbing her inner thigh and was heartened to see Itachi's eyes follow the hand till it rested near her pussy.

"Tell me something Itachi. Do you like what you see?" Mikoto asked her son.

He blushed.

Mikoto took that as a yes. "I'm not wearing this to embarrass you Itachi-kun. This outfit is merely the introduction to our lesson for today. Come, sit on the bed."

Itachi moved slowly towards the bed, trying his best not to think about his mother's sexily splayed out form. He had some difficulty walking though. Itachi looked down and frowned.

Mikoto smiled. It seemed as if his body knew what it wanted. Itachi got on the bed and sat infront of her, hands covering the tent in his shorts.

"Now now Itachi-kun. That's nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of. In fact many women would treat it as a compliment. I know I do."

Mikoto crawled over to her son, purposely making exaggerated movements so her tits shook. It seemed to have entranced her son, as he couldn't keep his eyes of them.

She reached him and put a hand to his cheek. "You need to let this happen. I refuse to let my son die because he was unprepared. Which mother who loves their son could do more? I want you to be healthy and happy, by way of my love…or my body."

Itachi said softly, "But it's wrong. Mothers don't do stuff like this with their sons."

"Who said it's wrong? The academy? Your scrolls? Did the Hokage say it? There is no one here but you and I. No one to judge the rightness or wrongness of my actions."

She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. "You have to let your worries go." She took one of his hands and put it on her breast. "This caused you so much pain. Touch me. Explore. Don't ever be shocked by nature's way of nourishing life."

She felt him tentatively squeeze her breast. His eyes darting to hers to see if it was alright. She put her hand atop of his and pressed it down harder.

"Mother…"

Mikoto moved things along. Releasing the clasps, she took of her bustier, freeing the globes from their prison. Without hesitation this time, Itachi's hand explored her chest. Tracing her nipples and pinching them. Mikoto had known her breasts were sensitive, many a time Fugaku had made her come just by touching them.

"Oh yes baby, just like that." She moaned softly her eyes sliding shut. Sparks of pleasure were traveling through her body. She lay back dragging her son with her, Itachi's hand firmly attached to her breast. She opened her eyes when she felt the evidence of how much he liked touch her.

She reached down and palmed her son through his shorts, stroking his member.

"Get naked Itachi." She watch as her smart son, prodigy of the Uchiha clan, Anbu captain rush to obey. How quickly his reservations went away. Sex was a powerful tool in control and her son was not mature enough how to react to it without being taken over by by his body's needs. Had she been any kunoichi on a mission, he'd have spilt village secrets by now.

Itachi took of his shirt, revealing a lithe and well muscled body for his age. He shucked his shorts, but hesitated, his fingers playing at the waistband of his briefs. She could see the outline of his cock, and the dark spot where more proof of his arousal was.

Mikoto beckoned her son over to her before spreading her legs.

"This is an important part of your education Itachi. The preparation of a lady. Take two fingers and put it inside me." Mikoto said.

"Why do I have to do that?" Itachi asked apprehensively.

"I'll tell you later ok baby?" Mikoto replied. The boy shifted closer to her before placing his attention on her pussy. Her nether lips were spread out and her pussy had a deep pink flush to it due to her arousal. She saw Itachi's cock twitch in his underwear as he appreciated the sight before him.

He moved slowly, fingers reaching out, trembling. She knew her son was still in disbelief at what was happening. And more than a little nervous Mikoto would wager.

She felt him touch her pussy, before firming up his fingers and sliding it into her canal. The first knuckles than the second, finally she could feel that her son's fingers were fully sheathed in her. The mere act of it was enough to bring her to the edge of an orgasm. She fought the urge to grind and fuck against his fingers before cumming her mind out. But she couldn't. Not yet. "Spread your fingers Itachi-kun."

Itachi started scissoring his fingers, widening her tight pussy. It had been so long since she had anything bigger than her finger in there, she'd tightened up considerably since Fugaku had fucked her youngest into her after Kushina's wedding.

Itachi began pumping his fingers in out out of Mikoto's pussy. Every time he sank his fingers to the hilt he would spread them.

Mikoto soon judged that she was ready to take her son back into her.

"You can stop now Itachi-kun." Mikoto said. She reached over and placed her hand on his waist band, "lift your hips baby." And pulled his briefs down freeing her son's half hard penis.

"Mother…" Itachi blushed putting covering his privates with his hands. She chuckled at how cute he was before taking his hands away. "I used to give you baths Itachi, I've already seen it before."

"But that was when I was a little boy Mother! I'm bigger now!" Itachi was being unusually defiant. Mikoto was heartened to see he had some confidence to be a display a bit of belligerence. She just laughed at him.

"Oh I can certainly seen Itachi has grown hmm? Grown some other things too hasn't he?" She didn't touch her son's cock which was decently sized for his age. Instead she ran her fingers through the soft curls that were growing and his pubic region and his balls. Itachi fully hardened at this treatment. His foreskin peeled back to reveal the light purplish head of her son's penis.

Mikoto grasped her son's penis, reveling in having a penis in her hand at all. With a light touch she traced a finger around the glans, pausing to stroke his sensitive frenulum and down the underside of his shaft.

Itachi's breaths were getting faster. Mikoto knew if she continued the exploration of her son's cock, the lesson would come to a somewhat early end, and that wouldn't help him in the long run would it? No she head the get to the meat of the lesson.

"Itachi, do you know what sex is?" She asked taking her hand of his member. She settled it on his upper thigh, rubbing softly. Mikoto saw every beat of his heart in the slight rise and fall of his cock.

She glanced at her son's face and laughed when she saw the deer in the headlights look he was wearing.

"Kami, relax Itachi. You look as if I told you to take out the Hokage!" She let out another peal of laughter.

"So dear boy, you haven't answered my question." Mikoto looked intently at her son.

"I've heard of it Mother…but what does it have to do with me?" Her son was a genius prodigy? She was having trouble believing that right now.

"You've touched your mother in various intimate ways and been touched by your mother in turn, I'm sure if you think really hard, you'll know where I'm going with this." Mikoto said with the famous Uchiha sarcasm. The boy's acting more like Sasuke who has more than his fair share of Fugaku's caveman genes.

Mikoto was not proud to admit it, but she did have a favorite son. Unfortunate for Sasuke as that meant he was gaining none of the serious attention of either his parents. But that's life.

"Oh. You want me to…lay with you?" Itachi said gulping as a realisation came upon him.

"First of all yes, secondly, we're not in the Warring States Era, we don't use euphemisms like lay with. We use sex or intercourse or fuck like rabbits." Mikoto said all of this with her usual pleasant smile.

Itachi looked scandalised as his mother's use of vulgarities. It was incongruous hearing such filthy words spill from the mouth of a woman he always regarded as the pinnacle of refinement, grace and class. He was further more ashamed when his cock squeezed out some precum.

Mikoto could see the effect the words had.

She lay back on the pillow and pulled her pussy lips apart. "Get over here Itachi-kun. I'm done with your delay tactics."

Itachi crawled over to Mikoto, settling himself between her thighs. " Come up over me."

He adjusted his position and Mikoto felt his erection brush her thighs. He pulled away slightly but she reached between them and took his cock, pulling him towards her pussy. She could now feel his cock nudging her opening. It's time.

She brought his head down and said, "I love you Itachi, from the first time I counted your toes and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Ready?"

She kissed his forehead, grabbed his rear and slowly pulled her son to her, till she could feel his cock slide up her lips and catch the opening to her pussy. Now. She pulled with more strength and felt her twelve year old son's penis sink slowly but surely into her wet warmth. Returning to the place he once called home. Clutching Itachi, she could feel the rapid-fire beating of his heart.

Soon Mikoto could feel her son's pubic hair against her. He didn't fill her up as a man would nor did she feel the normal pleasure a man's cock would bring. It was there in muted capacity of course.

"Move Itachi, c'mon baby, show mama how much you like her." Itachi began a slow series of thrusts to get used to the feel of her.

Soon, however nature and hormones took over, and his shallow timid thrusting began to get faster and harder.

"That's right baby, fuck me. Show me what a man does." She squeezed his rear to encourage him. Itachi started to really nail her, the slapping of his body against her filled the room.

"T-there's there's something happening!" Itachi gasped out.

Mikoto smiled, "I know baby. Let it happen ok? Cum for me!"

She thought of getting him to pull out but she decided every man's first time should be as natural as possible. Either way it was too late.

Her son thrust a couple of more times and then buried his cock as deep as he could in her pussy. He let out a low keen and she could feel the pulsing of his penis, as he came in Mikoto's vagina. Mikoto felt it six times before her son went limp and collapsed against her, balls empty of the load.

She let him lie there for awhile before she told him, " Pull out Itachi I want you to see something."

She felt her son's softening penis withdraw from her pussy, and she spread her lips. Itachi's eyes were on her. She dug a finger inside, scooping out a bit of the cum he'd left in her.

"This Itachi can bring even the greatest men to ruin. I don't ever want you distracted sex. You felt how good it was. If you search it out and lose track of your surroundings, if you crave this and ignore your senses, you die."

Itachi nodded in agreement with what Mikoto said. She knew at once that the lesson had been learned and taken to heart. She brought her son into a tight hug. I'm so proud of him. He truly understands.

The cooling sweat on her body reminded her that all good things come to an end.

"Itachi we have to clean up. Sasuke will be home soon." She said. She rolled over and brought out a bundle of clothes from under the bed. It was all Itachi's. She had prepared for everything.

"Go have a shower ok?" Mikoto said.

"Ok mother. And….thank you." He got up, took the clothes, gave a bow of respect and left for the bathroom.

Mikoto flopped back on the bed. The future looks brighter for him now.

Three months later, she stared into the Sharingan eyes of her son, trembling in fear as he held a tanto to her neck. Her husband's cooling corpse beside her

"I'm sorry. They forced me." Mikoto stared at her son as she heard the screams of her youngest approaching. Itachi turned away and vanished into the night.

As Sasuke barreled into her sobbing, she lay a hand on her belly, in which resided she hoped, Itachi's salvation.


End file.
